Wedding Night
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Merlin and Arthur's Wedding Night. Fem! Merlin, Merthur, Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Slight AU Good Morgana . Can be seen as a prequel to 'Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife'. Rated M. Sex.


**Title: **Wedding Night

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Merlin and Arthur's Wedding Night. Fem! Merlin, Merthur, Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Slight AU (Good Morgana). Can be seen as a prequel to 'Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife'. Rated M. Sex.

**Word count: **1,001

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it is all the BBC's

* * *

I was Queen… it would take me a while to get used to that. Our wedding was amazing and beautiful, I had danced with my new husband and most of the knights. It wasn't until Morgana and Gwen came over to talk to me that I started to worry.

_Don't worry Merlin _

_We're just giving you a head's up_

The wedding night, Arthur knew I was a virgin and at the same time he told me he wasn't, his father had made him do it, paid the woman, it made me hate Uther more…I was glad he was dead, as cruel as that sounded. I was told that it would hurt…but how much? Morgana and Gwen were about to tell me more when Arthur came over to us and they left without as much as a goodbye. I put on my bravest smile and looked at my husband.

"Merlin, are you okay?"

I nodded and smiled at my husband, but I noticed he wanted a verbal answer.

"Yes, Arthur I'm fine, just a bit tired, that's all."

Arthur turned around and spoke to the nearest knight, which just happened to be Gwaine.

"Gwaine, tell the other's Merlin and I are retiring to our chambers." The next bit was whispered and Merlin couldn't make out. "And make sure we are not disturbed."

"Yes, sire." Gwaine smirked and winked at Merlin, who now had a rosy blush upon her cheeks.

Arthur turned and held out his arm for his wife.

"Let's go, shall we?"

I stood at the foot of the king sized bed, on it's left side Arthur stood slowly taking off his boots, and I…well I was playing with a small bit of fabric on my dress, trying to decide whether to take it off, leave it on, or wait for Arthur to take it off for me…

"Merlin?"

I jumped backwards scared by the sudden voice interrupting my thoughts, luckily Arthur caught me and our faces were now inches apart, Arthur pulled me back up and moved backwards slightly, his arms still holding my shoulders.

"Merlin, Christ, are you okay!?"

"Yes, um, sorry, you shocked me…"

"Merlin, are you sure you're okay? You're shaking."

Arthur began to rub my shoulders. I tried to ignore my fear and push myself towards him and crashed our lips together and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms dropped from my shoulders to my waist. I could feel him unwrapping the fabric that held my corset together. I must have started shaking again because Arthur pulled back.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur, I'm fine."

I leant in to kiss Arthur again but he stepped backwards, still holding my shoulders.

"You're scared."

It wasn't a question.

"Merlin, if you don't want to do this tonight, I wont force you, I can wait."

"No, Arthur, it's tradition…"

"Tradition can be broken, I'm not doing something you're not ready for."

"I _am _ready, I just…can we take it slow?"

Arthur captured Merlin lips for a second.

"Of course."

They kissed again only breaking to remove Arthur's tunic and Merlin's dress, leaving her in only her under dress. The two moved slowly backwards and Arthur removed her under dress and growled as he saw her undergarments.

"You really do wear too many clothes."

"Not usually, Gwen and Morgana seemed to throw everything they possibly could on me."

Arthur hummed and kissed Merlin deeply pushing him and her onto the huge soft bed that was now theirs. Merlin could feel Arthur's hardness pressing against her groin and she moaned.

Arthur smirked and took off the top part of her undergarment exposing her breasts. Arthur stared at them for a minute, watching them move as Merlin breathed, and then took one rosy nipple into his mouth. He swished his tongue around it, feeling it harden. Merlin moaned and squeaked.

Arthur looked up at her slightly amused at the sound she made, and she glared down at him, a red blush painted on her cheeks. He released that nipple and moved onto the other repeating what he had done before.

He released that nipple and placed kisses down her stomach before reaching her final piece of clothing. He slowly pulled them down to her ankles before throwing them to the side of the bed.

He gazed at his wife, amazed by her glorious form. He moved forward and touched her womanhood with one finger and she whimpered.

"I've barely touched you and you're already so wet…for me."

Merlin blushed and laughed.

"I would say yes, but I don't want your ego to get any bigger."

"I don't think it's my ego you should be concerned about."

Merlin blushed, if possible, a darker red. Arthur chuckled and kissed upwards until he reached her lips and placed one kiss on her lips before aligning himself at her entrance and after a reassuring look from Merlin, he thrust into her stopping when she made a noise of discomfort.

Arthur glanced up and saw her pained expression and tears falling down her cheeks. He went to pull out of her but Merlin's legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place.

"No, wait."

Arthur nodded and kissed Merlin's tear stained cheeks before placing his head at her neck, kissing and nibbling the pale skin. After a while Merlin thrust her lower half upwards signalling Arthur to move, so he did.

He thrust in and out of her, picking up tempo encouraged by the moans, groans and sighs of pleasure from his wife.

Merlin felt something build up in her lower stomach.

"Ah, Arthur, I-"

Merlin's orgasm reached her quicker than she thought and her walls clamped down on Arthurs cock. He groaned, thrusting hard and deep into Merlin until he reached his own peak.

After a few minutes of allowing himself to catch his breath, he pulled out of Merlin making her groan and rolled over next to her.

He ran a hand down her face.

"I love you Merlin."

"Mm, I love you too Arthur."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

M Rated. Sex. Prequel to Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife. This was actual the first fanfic i wrote, back in January 2012, I didn't publish it due to being embarrassed so i wrote Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife and publish that based off of this. I published this in Italian before i went on holiday now here is the English!

Last thing i will publish...this week, maybe, because i haven't been on my FictionPress account in ages and want to continue uploading my original stories on there. My username is the same on there if anyone is interested.

Thanks! Enjoy!


End file.
